Promise
by MyHeartDrawsADream
Summary: It was the end of Mitchie's second year at Camp Rock, and she's been dating Shane all summer. But that changes when Shane breaks up with Mitchie because of a tour half way around the world for 6 months. Charachter death. Shane/Mitchie Nate/Mitchie R&R plz


**Promise**

**A/N : This story isn't good at all I know that. I don't really write a lot of fan fiction stories, because I usually like writing stories with my own story line to them,which I can't put on FanFiction. But this just came to me, and I had to write it down, then I just decided to put it on FanFiction. It's not going to be good, but I'm pretty tired so please go easy on me LOL.**

**Summary: It was the end of Mitchie's second year at Camp Rock, and she's been dating Shane Gray all summer. Connect 3 was supposed to be going on a Euoropean tour in 2 days, so Shane had to break up with Mitchie. Shane promises Mitchie that he'll call her, and that Mitchie has to promise she will never forget Shane loves her, but that was before he got in a car crash because of some drunk driver. Shane/Mitchie Nate/Mitchie**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Camp Rock, Or Any Of The Characters. Yeah I wish!**

Mithcie and Nate were watching movie's at Nate's house. When the commercials came, an old music video of Connect Three came on, which made Mitchie cry. Nate put his arm around Mitchie and whispered, "Mitchie, you have to get over him, it's been 2 years. Shane's not coming back." This made Mitchie give Nate an accusing look until he said, "But I'm always here for you, don't forget that."

**Mitchie's POV:**

Connect Three hasn't been around, since the night Shane died. On the last day of being at Camp Rock, me and Shane broke up, and the same night, Shane died in a car crash. While watching the music video of Connect Three that came on, I thought back to that last day of Camp 2 years ago.

_Flashback:_

**2 years ago**

It was the last day of Camp Rock. I wouldn't see any of my friends for a whole year, and that included Shane Gray. He was supposed to be going on a European tour in 2 days, for 6 months, and we wouldn't get to see each other at all.

"Mitchie! Wait up!" Shane called after me, as we were about to leave Camp Rock with my mom.

I instantly stopped and turned around to look at him. He was running up to me but he tripped over a rock. I couldn't help but laugh a little while walking over to help him up. He was so clumsy he could practically trip over sand.

I helped him up, and he quickly brushed off dirt from his pants while saying, "Hey, do you have a minute to talk before you go?"

"Sure, talk," I answered. When did I not have time to talk to him?

He looked at me, then at the Catering truck with my mom sitting there, then back at me, meaning he wanted to talk alone. So we started walking towards the lake holding hands. When we got by the lake he stopped and turned to face me, looking completely worried. This made me kind of worried too.

Neither of us said anything for a few minutes when I finally broke the silence by saying, "So… What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Um, I, Uh…" He stuttered looking at me.

I gave Shane a questioning look. What was he up to? Then he pushed me against a big rock and kissed me. Which hardly lasted 2 seconds before he pulled away, looking scared again.

'_Okay, Shane is being really weird right now. First he acts like he's all worried, then he kissed me, and then looked worried again. Sometimes I wish I could read his mind and see what he was up to' _I thought, as Shane pulled away from me looking half scared and half mad at the same time.

"Your acting really weird you know," I said, not even thinking before I said that. But atleast he didn't get mad at me for saying that.

Shane looked down, then back at me and said, "I know, I'm sorry, it's just… I have to do something I really don't want to."

"Which is what?" I asked totally confused, but starting to get a little worried. Shane just stood there staring at me and not saying anything.

It took him atleast 2 minutes to realize he was just staring at me, and only because I slapped him across the face to get his attention. It was starting to get annoying how he was staring at me.

"Oh… right. Um, maybe we should… um… we should… uh," He kept stuttering, and wouldn't finish what he started saying.

"We should what?" I asked confused, even though I was pretty sure what he was about to say.

He hugged me for a short second, then mumbled so quietly I could barely hear him, but I still heard, "Maybe it's better if we… break up."

He pulled away from me, giving me a questioning look. I didn't know what to do so I just asked, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just the only possible way to do this tour half way around the world. It doesn't mean having to break up for good, just for a little while," He answered. I knew that was a lie, whenever a guy said that, it meant for good.

"A little while always ends up being for good," I replied probably sounding a lot sadder than I did a minute ago. I tried not showing it, but he could definatly see that I was sad, because he leaned down and hugged me.

"Maybe… but not always. I promise, if after we get back from Europe, and you still want to we can get back together, but I'm not going to pressure you into that," He replied trying to cheer me up but that wouldn't work.

I can't believe he's breaking up with me. It's not only for a little while, that like never happens.

"By the time your tour is going to be over, you will already forget about me. So don't waste your time trying to say stuff like that," I said, trying to get up from the huge rock Shane was making me lean on this whole time.

But like always, he wouldn't let me. He just pushed me back down and said, "How could you even think that? And I don't think I'm wasting my time."

"We both know that that's a lie," I replied, trying not to sound depressed.

He looked down at me and said, "Look, Mitchie, I'm sorry, It's not like I want to break up with you! I just have to. But I'll still try and call as much as I can, or text you atleast."

"No you won't," I answered. I knew he wouldn't.

He half ignored what I said, and replied, "Even if I somehow can't… Just promise me that you won't forget what I'm about to say okay?"

"Like what?" I asked, looking at him confused. What could he possible want say that he doesn't want me to forget after he just broke up with me?

He leaned in close to me and whispered, "I Love You," which really surprised me.

All I could say back to him was, "You don't mean that," and I knew he didn't. He wouldn't have broken up with me if he did.

"Yes I do, if I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it," He answered knowingly.

He wasn't going to make me change my mind. "If you did mean it, you wouldn't have broken up with me," I replied.

He looked at me again and whispered, "I don't want to break up with you, but I have to be able to do this tour without constantly thinking about you."

I couldn't help but smile a little when he said that. Then he leaned in and kissed me for the last time. Why he did, was beyond my knowing. "Dude are you ready to go? The limo's here!" I heard Nate call from a distance, but I knew he could still see us.

Shane moved away from me and finally let me stand up straight. "Yeah, just give me a minute," He answered, as soon as Nate got close to us.

"Okay, just hurry, 'Cause Jason is scaring me right now. He wont stop whining about him not getting his mouse house. I swear, he needs to grow up already," Nate said and walked away.

Shane laughed a little, then said, "First he asks me for a birdhouse, but since he doesn't get the birdhouse, he asks me to make him a mouse house, which isn't even a real thing! What is he going to ask me for next year?"

I half smiled at him but didn't look at him. He smiled back and then whispered, "Don't forget what I said, okay?" All I could do was nod, what else was I supposed to do? I still didn't believe him, but I didn't want him to get mad at me. "Promise?" He asked one last time.

"I promise," I finally said after a few seconds of just standing there quietly.

We walked back to where his limo was, and where my mom was waiting for me. He hugged me one last time and then he left. Me and my mom also left. It was a long drive until we got home, so I turned my iPod on and almost fell asleep when my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

I took the phone out of my pocket and saw that the Caller ID was Shane. It's only been about 3 hours since I last talked to him and he was already calling. Or so I thought. I picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

"Mitchie, we have a problem," I heard someone say on the other end of the line, but it wasn't Shane's voice, it was Nate.

I started to get worried rigth away. Shane never gave his phone to anyone to use. "What's the problem?" I asked trying not to sound too worried, but I wasn't convincing.

"Well, the limo got into a car accident with some drunk driver. We're at the hospital now, me and Jason are waiting in the waiting room but…" Nate said but I interrupted him.

"Is Shane okay?!" I asked half yelling, even though I knew what he was going to say.

I heard Nate sigh before he said, "Mitchie, we're just waiting for the nurse to give back his health card and other medical stuff we gave in, but Shane's… well he's uh… There's really no other way I can say this. He got hit pretty bad when the other car dented the limo. Shane and our limo driver both died. I'm sorry Mitchie. But I have to go now, I'll call you later, and see how your doing okay?"

"Okay, bye," I said, crying. My mom looked over at me and saw me crying.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" She asked caringly, like all moms do.

"I don't want to talk about it," I replied, sobbing. My mom left me alone after that. That's one reason why she's an amazing mom. If you don't want to talk, she wont force you into telling her.

_End Flashback_

I remembered everything that happened that night. Every word we said. It was like a video that played back in my head every night. I missed Shane a lot, but I knew Nate was there for me now.

When the movie ended, Nate walked me home. He lived close to me, but he still insisted on walking me home, saying it was too dangerous.

I was lying in bed, once again remembering everything that happened, when I heard Shane's voice calling my name. That brought me back to reality for a minute. I looked up to where I heard him calling from, looking hopeful, but there was nothing there.

"I Love You Mitchie, promise me you'll never forget that," I heard him whisper. I looked up again, but still there was nothing there. That's when I realized I was just imagining it again.

I was crying again, yet I still managed to whisper to the air, "I promise."

_The End_

**A/N: Yeah I know that was really bad, and the ending was rushed, but I really had to write down what I thought of earlier, and had to think of an ending that I **

**rushed. I know this was really bad, but please Review and tell me what you thought. ******


End file.
